The present disclosure relates to a method and system for allocating testing resources for a software program or software updates to a program within a computing environment, and more specifically, allocating testing resources based on an assessment of the software program or software update. Typically, software development environments can be used to implement software during its development. Many components of new software can be developed over a period of time. A software development project can have a life cycle which uses resources within an organization.
The resources can include a computing environment, as well as resources within the computing environment. The resources can include virtual machines or hosts, as well as software developers time, and support staff time including quality control. Resources, which further can include, time, and human resources, are a cost to an organization developing software. Therefore, constraints can exist for testing resources, such as time, and availability, for example, availability of physical hardware and virtual hosts. Thus, the resources used when software is tested are valuable to an organization, and may have constraints on their availability. A manner of assessing new and updated software for allocating testing resources would be desirable.